Battle of the living dead
by Tiger2014
Summary: United States Marines are send in to check out something in Japan. While they're checking, they discovered something dangerous. A deadly virus. Now, the virus has escaped and is bringing dead people back to life as zombies. Now, the Marines must join up with some kids, a nurse and an army woman to survive the outbreak. They will soon discover who's behind it. Umbrella. OcxSaeko
1. Chapter 1

Camp Pendleton, California.

In Camp Pendleton, hundreds of Marines are training and exercising. In a part of the camp, a team of Marines are marching down a hill. They run down and they open fire on bull-eye targets. As they train, some officers are watching them. They observe them and are impress with four of them. A colonel takes out some files and look at them. He smiles at this.

Colonel: Ah. The Morris brothers. They're the best of the best. Together, they're unstoppable.

Officer: Do you know anything about them?

Colonel: I knew their father. He was a Lieutenant-Colonel and a big hero of the United States. His four sons then took his place in the Marines. They want to live in his legacy. Anyway, that's Alex Morris. The first born. Graduated from college. Real genius in the family. His rank is Lieutenant. He runs in his father's blood. Alex is a winner. Has been for years. He used to be a champion boxer back in the days.

Officer: Who's that beside him?

Colonel: Oh. (Chuckles) That's Jack. He's the youngest. He's a little bit of trouble maker and a comedian. He used to a rock star in school. He's an expert of Marksman. His rank is Private first class.

The two marines are walking beside each other. Alex has green eyes and a handsome face. He's in his early 20s. Jack has brown eyes and has a goatee on his face. And he is 19 years old. As they walk together, they walk to two more men. The two men are twins. They both have blue eyes together and have the same face.

Officer: And who are those identification boys?

Colonel: The twins. Peter and Billy. They were born on the same day together. They were football players in high school. They almost made it to the NFL, but it didn't come to be. So, they both joined the Marine Corp with their brothers. Peter's rank is Staff Sergeant, and Billy's rank is Corporal. The Morris brothers are unbeatable together. Their father would be proud of them if he was alive today. Together, they call their team Z Squad.

The brothers lead their squad into the training grounds. The colonel then leaves the area to go inside the base. He walks into a mission control room. Operators are sitting down on seats while working on radios and monitors.

Colonel: Tech Sergeant Server, status report.

Server: We're still waiting for radio contact with Alpha and Bravo teams in Japan, Colonel.

Colonel: What? How long have they've been over there?

Soldier: For two days. They must be going nuts or something. (Looks at his computer) Weird. System checks out, but no response. Deadsville.

Server: And there's been no radio contact since they've touchdown in the country.

Colonel: Dang. Send another team in there to find them. I want to know what's going on.

Server nods. Back outside, Alex and his brothers continue training. Just then, they see some military trucks coming in. They see them and run to them.

Alex: Let's go! Move!

He leads them to the trucks.

Alex: Quick time! March!

Alex takes off his helmet as an officer comes out of a jeep and speaks to the marines.

Officer: Marines! Into the trucks and report to your company! Let's go! Move it! Move!

The Marines run to the truck to get on it. The officer then walks to the brothers. They look at him.

Alex: What's going on, First Sergeant?

First Sergeant: The colonel needs you and your brothers at the base. Something has happened.

The brothers look at each other. They all nod and they walk to the jeep. In the base, a couple of marines are walking together and talking.

Marine: Can't believe we're being moved to Z Squad. And we got the Morris brothers leading us.

Marine 2: I'm sure the Lieutenant will move me up to squad leader since I'm Gunnery Sergeant.

Marine: It's a big responsibility, but you can handle it.

Gunnery Sergeant: Thanks, man.

Marine: You seem to know more of the brothers more than I do. What do you know about them?

Gunnery Sergeant: They're very dedicated Marines.

Marine: Don't bullcrap me, man. What'd you hear about their last tour?

Gunnery Sergeant: Just the grimy details that everyone else already knows. But at the end of the day, Morris is our Lieutenant, and we'll take our orders from him.

He nods at him. The Gunnery Sergeant leaves the hall to go outside to meet them. Back outside, the brothers arrive at the base in the jeep. The First Sergeant tells them everything the colonel told him. The brothers are frowning after hearing about the mission. And now, they're getting new men on their team.

First Sergeant: So you're all getting new men. With them is Gunnery Sergeant Charlie Rock. Yeah, so, here's the Sergeant right up here, 1 o'clock. He's a kid, Alex. He's been in the corp for a few months, but I think he's sharp enough. Just keep an eye on him, huh?

Alex looks out the window and sees him. Charlie has short blond hair, green eyes and is 18 years old. Alex and his brothers smile and shake their heads.

Alex: Don't worry. We will.

They all get out of the jeep and approach Charlie. Charlie sees them and walks to them.

Charlie: Lieutenant.

Alex: Good afternoon, Gunnery Sergeant. (Shakes his hand) Happy to meet you.

Charlie: Thank you, sir. We're being called in to help locate some missing Marines, Lieutenant? In Japan?

Alex: I assume so. Whatever it is, I'm happy to finally get out in the field again. So, where are the new men?

Charlie: They're inside. They're getting ready for the mission. Most of them are kids, sir. Two of them are older than kids.

Peter and Billy look at each other and shake their heads. Inside the base, the new Marines are in their rooms, getting ready for the mission. They talk as they get ready. Most of them are privates, two of them are Lance Corporals, and the last one is a Sergeant. One of the privates walk to the Sergeant.

Private: Sergeant. Sergeant. Hey, Sergeant.

Sergeant: Yeah?

Private: This is just a rumor, right?

Sergeant: No, it's not. The colonel just put us on Z Squad. Something must be up.

Private: Great. Just great. I can't believe we're getting transfer into their unit. (Leaves the room)

Private 2: Yeah. Tell me about it. (Packs up his gear)

Private 3: Well, I heard the Morris brothers kicked butt on their last tour. I mean, they went into that compound alone and killed like 25 insurgents.

One of the Lance Corporal heard him and walks towards him. The other one stops him.

Lance Corporal: That's what you heard, Tommy? That's what you heard?

Lance Corporal 2: Chill out, dude.

Tommy: Yeah. Brown in Echo told me that they were going on-

Lance Corporal: (Walks to him and pats his shoulder) Don't worry about it.

The Lance Corporal walks back into his room and continues packing. Tommy looks at him and frowns.

Tommy: What the heck did I do?

Lance Corporal 2: Lieutenant Morris got some guys killed on their last tour.

Tommy: What? What are you talking about?

Lance Corporal 2: Well, that's the story. Christian's brother was one of them. So I know you didn't know, but just don't-

Tommy: (Realizes what he said was wrong) Oh, Christian! Man, I'm sor-

Lance Corporal: No, don't worry about it. Don't worry about it.

Christian looks at him and just continues working. In a hall, Alex and his brothers are walking to the Colonel's room. Jack opens the door and they all walk in. Billy closes the door and they sit down in front of the Colonel's desk. He looks at them.

Colonel: Good afternoon, men. Now, I'm sure you already know about the mission.

Alex: Yes, sir. But can you tell us what this is all about?

Colonel: Well, we discovered something going on in Japan. A hidden underground laboratory and facility hidden from Japan. We sent two teams of Marines there to check it out. The Captain of Alpha Squad said the people in that place are working on certain experiments...and a virus. But here's the thing. We've lost contact with them. We haven't heard from them in two days. They appear to have disappeared.

Peter: Did they managed to say anything about this virus?

Colonel: I believe so. I believed the people there created a dangerous and deadly virus that can kill thousands or millions of people. And that's why they've gone missing...because the people may have found them and captured them.

The brothers look at each other. They look back at the colonel.

Billy: What do you want us to do?

Colonel: Now, I want you and your team to collect some information of the virus material...terminate the people and destroy all their research notes. Find the teams and get them out of there. Once you're done, call in for evac and the chopper will come in and get you out.

The brothers all stand up and saute the colonel.

All: Yes, sir!

He sautes them back.

Colonel: Carry on, men.

They all leave the room to go and get ready. A few hours later, a helicopter is getting ready for take off. The Marines are standing and waiting for their team leader. The Morris brothers walk to them.

Alex: Lance Corporal Jordan and Lance Corporal Banks are both expert marksmen as well as strong fire team leaders. We also have Private Emmett, who is our second best marksman, just behind Private Gross. Sergeant Wayne is our radio operator and spotter. And Private Pine is our field medic.

The Marines see them. Wayne yells out.

Wayne: Officer on the desk!

Alex: As you were. Bring it in. Let's go. As you may have heard already, you've been transferred to our unit. Welcome to Z Squad. We're lucky to have you with us.

The Marines look at them and nod, except Christian, who frowns at Alex.

Alex: All right. Here's the situation, Marines. We're facing an unknown enemy in the underground facility. We don't know how strong their force is or what they're capable of. But one thing we do know is that we're fighting for our land, our families, our home and our country, dang it! Whoever those people are, let's show them how U.S. Marines fight. Retreat...

All: Hell!

Alex: Z Squad!

All: Retreat, hell!

Alex: Alright! Let's form it up, let's go! Let's go bring our boys home!

They all run to the chopper. Alex stays outside to make sure everyone gets on board.

Alex: First in, last out, Marines! Breathe, Emmett. Breathe. Your training will kick in.

Tommy: Thank you, Lieutenant!

Everyone gets on board the chopper. Christian is the last one outside. He walks to the chopper and looks at the Lieutenant. Charlie looks at them and watches.

Alex: Got something to get off your chest, Lance Corporal?

Christian: No, it's cool, Lieutenant. You got a silver star, my brother came home in a box. I get it.

Alex frowns. He looks at his chest and sees the name. It says, "Banks". He remembers that name. He had a Corporal Banks on his team back then. Christian then gets on board. Alex and Charlie follows after him and the hatch closes. The chopper then takes off. It flies to the ocean, where a U.S. Aircraft Carrier is waiting for them. It's called, "USS Carl Vinson". The chopper then lands on it and the Carrier sails for Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

The carrier is on the Japan seaboard. On it, the team gets ready for to board the chopper again. They all board the chopper and sit down on seats. The chopper then takes off and flies off the carrier and heads for Japan. The chopper flies over land now. Alex looks out the window and sees a city below. He frowns at this. He wonders why would somebody build a facility under a city full of innocent people. The chopper makes it to a forest area. It lands. The hatch opens and Z Squad runs out of it.

Alex: Let's move out, men.

They all move out. Just then, they spot something ahead. Some kind of entrance. Jack runs to the door and checks it. He sees it's locked shut. He sees an access pedal and hacks it. Everyone waits for him to be done. Jack accesses into the facility. The door opens and they all walk in. They finds some stairs and walk down. They travel down for five minutes and they reach the bottom. They come to another door and Peter opens it. They all look inside. They're inside the facility now. They look around for anyone, but don't see anyone or anything in sight.

Charlie: That's odd. The Colonel said it was fully operational.

Alex: It looks dead.

Christian looks around too. He looks at his monitor and see no movement on it.

Christian: Strange. I'm not getting any movement.

Wayne: (Looks at Alex) You wanna sweep, sir?

Alex: (Looks at him, thinks for a moment) Yeah. Fan 'em out.

Wayne: (Nods) Gross, back up Carters. Keep it tight. Eyes and ears. Look sharp, people.

Gross and Private Carters move in slowly. Emmett frowns and unlatches his helmet off his chin.

Emmett: What's the point? The place is a ghost town now.

Alex: Just because it's quiet, doesn't mean there's no one around, Emmett.

Wayne: You heard the Lieutenant. Let's go.

Wayne, Jordan, and two more Privates move in next. Pine looks around as he gets nervous.

Pine: I got a bad feeling about this, Lieutenant.

Alex: Everyone's got a bad feeling, Pine. Move it out.

Pine moves out next with a man and woman. Christian frowns as he looks around. Alex frowns too with his brothers. Charlie looks at his monitor.

Charlie: Sir, the missing teams' heart-rates are close by. They're just below us.

Alex: Ok. Come on, men. Let's go.

They move in next. They all walk through the halls. They look around.

Peter: Strange. The power is on, but there's no people around.

Billy: Maybe they're not in here today.

Jack: No. Something tells me this might be a trap.

Charlie: Impossible. There's no way they could know we were coming. I mean, who runs this place anyway?

Just then, they find a big loco on the wall. The loco is like an umbrella with the red and white colors. They recognize it.

Alex: My gosh. Umbrella.

Charlie: Umbrella is the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. They almost went bankrupt after the big disaster in Raccoon City.

Wayne: They still got a lot of businesses around the world. Figures they'd be here too.

Peter: But why are they making a virus for?

Emmett: I heard a woman name Jill Valentine and a man name Carlos Oliveira caused the disaster in the City. But they claimed that Umbrella caused the disaster.

Alex: Something tells me they were right. If Umbrella is the cause of the disaster, this may be proof to show that Valentine and Oliveira were right. Let's move it out, people.

All: Yes, sir!

Billy: You heard the Lieutenant. Move it out, Marines!

They move further into the facility. Just then, they make it to a big door. Jack hacks the pedal and the door opens. They move inside. They see the Marines on the floor. They're laying next to big containers that says, "Bio-hazard". They walk to the Marines and check them.

Pine: They're all dead, sir.

Alex: Dang it. Wait.

Alex gets up and looks at the containers. He sees they're all rigged with explosives. He touches them and sees they've set up recently.

Alex: What the heck is going on here?

Just then, spotlights turn onto them. Everyone jumps and shield their eyes. Men in black uniforms come out and point guns at the Marines.

Man: Drop your weapons! Drop them!

Alex: Stand fast! Hold your fire!

Man 2: Drop your weapons!

Alex: Hold your fire, Marines!

Jack: It is a freaking trap.

Then, a man in a black outfit comes out. He's wearing sunglasses and has blond hair. He looks down on the team.

Man: This is Chairman Albert Wesker. Drop your weapons. Drop 'em!

Alex: (Stands forward) Morris here, Chairman Wesker. Lieutenant. Team leader.

Wesker: Lieutenant Morris, if you have any concern for the lives of your men, you will order them to safely their weapons and place them on the floor.

Alex: Sir, just tell us what's going on here. You've already killed our Marines right here. And now you've got the whole place rigged with explosives. And these containers have the virus in them.

Wesker: I know. And since you asked, I'll tell you. We're going to blow them up while we open the vents to the outside.

Alex: But there's a city above this place. If you release the virus, the people above us will all die.

Wesker: A city with approximately thousands experimental hosts.

Alex: (Frowns) Are you out of your dang mind? We're not gonna let you do this.

Wesker: Your unit is covered from an elevated position, Lieutenant. I'm not gonna ask you again. Don't do anything stupid. No one else has to die here.

Alex: So it is true. You people are responsible for the disaster in Raccoon City. Do you have any idea how many innocent people died in that city?! The old people, women and children, killed in the city. Some Marines in our country said they lost some friends in that city. That didn't give you the right to experiment on the people in that city or destroy the city!

Wesker: You can say all you want. You're down there, we're up here. You walked into the wrong room, Lieutenant.

Alex: Stand fast, Marines!

Wesker: Lieutenant, one last time: You tell your men to safely their weapons, drop them on the floor.

Alex: I will not give that order! Stand fast!

The whole team is panicking as they keep their weapons up. They all look around.

Jack: We're dead.

Christian: (Panting) Oh, my gosh...

Peter: (Looks at Billy) Let's waste these buttheads.

Billy nods. He yells and open fires. The rest of the team open fires too. Wesker ducks down as his men open fires too. The team go behind cover as the fight goes on. One of the Privates gets shot in the forehead and falls down on the floor dead. Alex yells and fires. He manages to kill two of them. Jack aims up and shoots one in the face. Peter and Billy both fire at the same time and kill three of them. Charlie and Christian stand together and kill two more of them. Carters fires his rifle to where Wesker is at. He stops to reload. Wesker comes out, holding a Desert Eagle. He fires and shoots Carters in the side of his forehead. Carters groans and falls on the floor.

Alex: Carters!

Pine: Lieutenant, we're getting overwhelm!

Alex looks around and sees he's right. Even though they're killing some of them, they already got two men down.

Alex: Men, fall back! Fall back, Marines!

They all run backwards as they fire their weapons. But two more Marines get shot in the retreat. They both fall on their chests, dead. Alex looks behind and frowns. He shakes his head. He continues running. Wesker then takes out a detonator.

Wesker: Men, fall back! Clear the area! Sergeant, prepare to open the vents.

Sergeant: Yes, sir!

The men and Wesker run out of the room. Wesker smirks as he pushes the button on the detonator. The explosives on the containers beep and they explode. Just then, the virus is released from them. The vents then open, letting it loose. The team continues running for the exit. They hear the explosion from behind. Meaning that the virus is released now. They reach the stairs and run up. They make it up top and run for the chopper.

Jack: Hey! Hey! Start the chopper! Start the chopper!

The pilots see them and start up the chopper. The team makes it and they all pile inside.

Pilot: What's going on?

Alex: We're getting outta here.

Pilot: Why? Where are the other Marines?

Female Marine: They're all dead, along with four of our guys.

Pilot 2: Dead? How?

Jordan: Umbrella is the cause.

Marine: Please, just get us out of here.

The pilots nod and the chopper is ready for lift off. The chopper takes off and it flies away. Inside, Alex is sitting down, frowning. Jack walks to him.

Jack: Bro, you okay?

Alex: No. I led us right into that ambush. Dang it. Wayne, radio command. Tell them what happened.

Wayne: Yes, sir.

Just then, alarm beeping in heard in the cockpit. Everyone looks.

Pilot: Incoming missile! Hang on to something!

Everyone holds on as the missile hits their chopper on the side. The pilots try to hold the controls, but the chopper is spinning out of control.

Pilot 2: We can't keep her in the air! Mayday! Mayday!

The chopper spins rapidly out of control. Wesker is standing outside, smirking as he holds a rocket launcher. The chopper then heads for a school. It crashes beside the school. Alex's vision goes black along with everyone in the chopper.


End file.
